Moonwood
| georefs = | demonym = | languages = | races = Drow , moon elves, wood elves | religion = Eilistraee, Malar, Uthgar | currency = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | events = | food and drink = | items = }}The Moonwood was a large forest north of Silverymoon in the Silver Marches. By about 1460 DR, the Moonwood had grown together with the Cold Wood and the larger forest was known as the Glimmerwood, although the elves still referred to it as the Moonwood. Geography The Moonwood was located between Silverymoon and Mithral Hall and was bound by the River Surbrin to the west and the River Redrun to the northeast. Directly to the north of the Moonwood was the Druarwood; across the Redrun were the Night Trees forest groves and, beyond them, the Cold Wood. These three woods grow together and the resulting one forest is known as Glimmerwood.FRCS, C6:p146 Flora The Moonwood was dominated by evergreens, shadowtops, and duskwoods. Inhabitants Although the Moonwood was known to be free of orcs and other goblinkind, orc tribes frequently raided the outer edges of the forest for lumber. The forest was known to be the haunt of many lycanthropes, primarily in the northern reaches. Many of these lycanthropes were members of the People of the Black Blood, while others were members of the Eldreth Veluuthra. As of 1374 DR, the two organizations often clashed, and the greater number and superior organization of the People of the Black Blood meant the odds were in their favor. The southern section of the Moonwood was home to small bands of moon elves. Druids also resided in the Moonwood, and were known for crafting amber acorn necklaces, which could summon powerful allies of nature. Notable locations Temples and shrines *The Mouth of Song: This treeless hill was home to a small temple of Eilistraee. *One Stone: This was a single massive boulder 12 ft (3.7 m) high ringed with stone cairns around it, which was sacred to the Uthgardt Sky Pony tribe. Settlements *Claw Hollow: This wild dell was home to one of the largest bands of the People of the Black Blood. *Moonvines *Quaervarr Other locations *The Herald's Holdfast: This was the magically warded subterranean stronghold of the High Herald know as Old Night. *The Lonely Tower: A tower on the outskirts of the northern edge of the forest. * Methegrist, a ruined fortress that once belonged to the paladins of the Moonwatchers. Notable inhabitants Elves * Ellifain * Innovindil * Hralien * Sinnafain * Tarathiel * Tos'un Appendix Appearances * Sojourn * The Lone Drow * The Two Swords * The Orc King References Category:Forests Category:Locations in Luruar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations